prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/SHINE 28 Preview
At long last, SHINE 28 is on the horizon! This Friday, the phenomenal women of Shine Wrestling will take center stage at Ybor City for what should be yet another spectacular show with an awesome main event: Santana Garrett vs Ivelisse with the SHINE Championship at stake! After Santana won her title rematch against Mia Yim, Ivelisse made her return to Shine, with Amanda Rodriguez alongside her. Fans of Shine hadn't seen Ivelisse since SHINE 23 in December, where she--ironically--defeated Amanda Rodriguez and later got involved in the main event. She was suspended for the next event, but was booked to return to finally get her rematch for the SHINE Championship; a title she held for nearly 10 months. But sadly, Ivelisse was sidelined due to injury. I don't know who will win this main event. I have a feeling that a heel turn is on the horizon for at least one of the women involved, but I don't know who. Before, I wanted it to be Ivelisse, but I've been saying for a few months that Santana should turn heel at Shine, regardless of the outcome. This should be an intriguing main event. Regarding the SHINE Tag Team Championship, The Kimber Bombs will defend their titles against Valifornia's Andréa and Marti Belle, and this title shot is a long time coming for Shine's new top villainous stable. Valifornia has spent their entire existence making mincemeat out of Daffney's All-Star Squad, so it was about high time that they had a shot at the tag titles. I have a feeling that So Cal Val's girls will capture the belts at the event, and we'll never hear the end of it from the loquacious villainess. And speaking of the Squad, the very first video promo for SHINE 28 revealed that Daffney has pulled her entire group out of the event! Why? Hopefully Daffney will provide an answer this Friday. At long last, a match that has been (at least) a year in the making will happen this Friday, as Su Yung will face off against Tracy Taylor! Shine fans fondly remember seeing Su and Tracy together as The West Coast Connection; in fact, they first came together at Shine's very first show three years ago. The team lasted for nearly two years, last teaming up in the SHINE Tag Team Championship Tournament at SHINE 17. It was at SHINE 18 last April that the collapse happened, as Su became a villainess after defeating Rhia O'Reilly by shockingly joining the Valkyrie stable, doing so under the manipulative insistence of the evil Saraya Knight. Su even attacked Tracy to officially sever their partnership, and they have only crossed paths once: in the five-on-five elimination match at SHINE 19. This match was finally made after instances where one got involved in the other's match at the last show. The Valkyrie population for Friday will be small, as Allysin Kay will compete against the aformentioned Mia Yim. Now that Serena Deeb is officially retired, Kay is basically Valkyrie's leader, and she has spent all of this year demanding that she get a shot at the SHINE Championship. She does have a valid argument; she has been racking up win after win after win this year, but she has yet to get an opportunity to bring the title back to Valkyrie for the first time in over a year. A win over a former SHINE Champion in Mia Yim will definitely propel her to title contention against whoever wins the main event. Speaking of possible SHINE Championship contenders, Jessicka Havok will face off against Vanessa Kraven in a Special Challenge Match; called that because Kraven laid out the challenge to Havok. This match will not be pretty! Havok and Kraven are a pair of 6' monstrous dynamos, so they'll definitely destroy each other for as long as possible. Speaking of monstrous dynamos, the imposing Miss Rachel will face off against Renee Michelle, who will be making her Shine debut. Miss Rachel will look to avenge her loss to Shazza McKenzie in her last appearance, while Renee will look to shine (no pun intended) in her first appearance for the promotion. As for the rest of the card, La Rosa Negra will face off against Malia Hosaka. It was originally supposed to be Leah Von Dutch facing Hosaka as part of her one-on-one crusade against Legendary, but she will not be at the event. Also, Leva Bates, who is fresh off capturing the WSU Spirit Championship, will compete against the evil Amber Gallows. All in all, this has the makings of a spectacular event on Friday! I have a feeling that SHINE 28 will be off the chain! Category:Blog posts